Total Drama Celebrity Dating
by TDITyler102
Summary: The tuxes! The romance! The drama! Josh and Blaineley host their new show, Total Drama Celebrity Dating, where the viewers at home decide whicjh two Total Drama characters will go on a romantic date.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. I made this story to see which Total Drama pairings are popular. I do not intend to steal your ideas.

Total Drama Celebrity Dating!

Chapter 1 - Introduction _

Lights flashed on the stage. The audience cheered with excitement. On the stage were Blaineley and Josh, the former hosts of Celebrity Manhunt.

"Hello world," Josh began. "I'm Josh,"

"And I'm Blaineley," Blaineley introduced. "And it's time for the premire of our new show!"

"Total Drama Celebrity Dating!"

The audiences cheers grew louder. Some people got out of their seats and cheered.

"Every week two contestants from the Total Drama series will be going on a date to see more romance between the chosen two." Blaineley explained.

"It's up to you, the viewers, which contestants will be going out for a romantic evening." Josh added.

"Oh, is that why we're here?" a familiar voice asked.

Trent and the rest of the twenty-four contestants were in a giant, steel cage on the edge of the stage, near enough for fans to rip their hair out.

"This stinks" Duncan complained.

"Well, atleast you are on national TV again!" Josh exclaimed.

"Behind us is the Randomizer, where, every week, a Total Drama guy will be picked." Blaineley explained. "Then you, the viewers, will pick the Total Drama babe to date the guy."

"Let's pull the lever!" Josh insisted.

Josh pulled a lever on the Randomizer. The twelve Total Drama stars began buzzing round the big screen. It stopped on Noah.

"Noah!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"Haha, no way." Noah said firmly. "I am not going on a date with any of these straight-D students."

"Come on Noah," Josh encouraged. "If you make it through the dinner without coming back, you get an invincibility pass so you can't get picked next time!"

"Let me think, no." Noah insisted.

"The girl will also get an invincibilty pass, so the public can't torture someone." Blaineley said. The camera focused on Heather.

"What!" Heather asked annoyed.

"Alright everyone, who will you pick Noah to date?" Josh asked.

"Rules," Blaineley began. "You can only vote once a week. Your vote is not counted after the deadline, which is Saturday. You can only vote for a girl. Once a couple has been on a date, that couple is crossed off. And, it must be a girl that didn't get an invincibility pass on the date."

"So get voting!" Josh said.

"And tune in next week on Total Drama Celebrity Dating!"  
_

As Josh said, get voting! The deadline is Saturday 6th November 2010.

Also, just so we're clear, Alejandro is now not a robot, Sierra and Heather's hair has grown back and Ezekiel is back to normal.  
_ 


	2. Chapter 2 Noah & Katie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. I made this story to see which Total Drama pairings are popular. I do not intend to steal your ideas.  
_

I just want to say, thanks for all your reviews. I never new this would get 15 reviews. Anyway, it was pretty close, but we have a winner!  
_

Chapter 2 - Noah & Katie _

"Hello viewers," announced Josh, sitting on a leather couch. "I'm Josh,"

"And I'm Blaineley," Blaineley added.

"And welcome to Total Drama Celebrity Dating!"

"Last week, Noah was picked by the Randomizer to go on a date!" Blaineley explained. "Lots of people voted which girl they wanted to date Noah, and here we have the girls who got the most votes!"

Three girls were behind a curtian. They all had the most votes.

"Girl No.1, or should I say, C.I.T No.1 likes stroking her pet racoon and winning votes, but not these ones." Josh introduced. "It's Courtney!"

Part of the curtian opened to reveal Courtney. She was scowling at the camera.

"This is stupid." Courtney grumbled.

"This is awesome!" laughed Duncan.

"Girl No.2 likes talking to her B.F.F. and listening to some hot tracks!" Blaineley said. "It's Katie!"

The curtian opened again and revealed Katie.

"Hi, Katie!" Sadie yelled.

"Hi, Sadie!" Katie yelled back.

"And, Girl No.3 likes being called E-scope and running away from the R.C.M.P.!" Josh explained. "It's Izzy!"

The curtian opened fully to reveal Izzy.

"Boom-boom!" Izzy laughed.

"Now, who is going on a date with Noah?" Blaineley asked. "First, let's see how Noah's doing."  
_

Date Cam _

"What can I get you, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Let's see," Noah begun. "If it's Izzy, bring all the marshmellows. If it's Heather, bring a small salad. If it's Sadie, well, just bring everything on the menu."  
_

"So, who's going on the date?" Josh asked Blaineley.

"Well, in third place was... Courtney." Blaineley began.

"Yes!" Courtney exclaimed. "Can I go home now?"

"And in first place was... Katie!"

"Yes!" Owen cheered. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!... Uh, woo-hoo."

"Katie, your date with a stuck-up snooty sarcastic sociopath awaits." Josh said.

"Aw, but Noah's so boring!" Katie moaned.

"He can't be that bad!"  
_

Date Cam _

"What you reading?" asked Katie, bored.

"The Universe in a Nutshell, Stephen Hawking." Noah answered, uninterested.

"I like that book," Katie told him.

"Uh-huh." Noah said.

The two had been sitting at the table for half an hour with nothing to talk about.  
_

"Have they done anything yet?" Blaineley asked.

"No. Not really." Josh said.

"Urgh, when's it going to be over?" Blaineley asked impatiently.  
_

"You know Noah, you're really boring." Katie said.

"Uh-huh." Noah repeated.

"Haven't you done anything fun in your life?" Katie asked.

"Nuh-uh." Noah answered.

Katie stared at Noah. Then reached into her pocket and turned on her MP3 player. The song "A Year Without Rain" started playing.

"This is my favourite song." Katie said.

"Meh." Noah said. "It's okay." He put his book down and listened to it.  
_

"What about now?" Blaineley asked again.

"They're listening to "A Year Without Rain"." Josh answered.

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie interrupted. "That is totally our favourite song!"  
_

"Hey, this is pretty good." Noah said happily. Katie had put on "Round & Round" now. He tried to sing along.

"Going round and round and round!" The song ended.

"Let's put that one on again!" Noah said. Katie pressed the "Play" button. "Round & Round" started playing again.  
_

"And times up!" Josh said. Katie and Noah came back to the studio, still listening to the song.

"Congrats!" Blaineley cheered. "You get two invincibility passes!"

Josh handed them two invincibility passes.

"Now, let's see which boy is going on a date next week!" Josh said excitedly. He pulled the Randomizer's lever and the guys faces kept spinning around. It landed on Cody.

"Cody!" Blaineley and Josh both said in unison.

"W-what!" Cody asked timidly.

"That's all the time we have today, folks." Josh said. "But, meet us next week on,"

"Total Drama Celebrity Dating!"  
_

The deadline is Saturday 13th November. Thanks for reading, hope this chapter gets as many reviews as the last one! :D 


End file.
